full_songs_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Rules * Don't insult other people. * Don't advertise unless you granted acceptance by the admins. * Don't add sexual explicit or bloody images. You could get a direct block. Send Entree * There is allways first an application period. After the application period you could send your country and songs. This is to avoid conflict like the winner withdrawing. * All countries, regions, cities, island and ethnic groups are allowed, also most micronations aswell. However all countries, regions, cities, island, ethnic group or micronation have to have a flag aswell. In case if the region or country doesn't have a flag like: Eastern Ukraine, Svalbard, European Russia or Perth. The participant have to create a flag that assiocated with the region. * Terrorist organisation are not allowed to represent a country. * The participants of the top 3 have to participate next edition aswell with their last edition country. * Only the admins and the top 3 participants in last edition get automatically 2 countries. All others have to get one country. * The artist have to either live, study or born in the country of region she/he is from. This is the same case in regions, ethnic groups aswell as countries. In case if you want to represent the Roma people, you have to find a Roma Artist or descendant. In case if you want to represent Noord-Holland. You have to find an artists who is connected to Noord-Holland in some kind of way. Remind that entrees like Liberland, Sealand and Antartica are allowed. However we send you the borrow rules when you want to get such country. * All participant countries have to show two 20 seconds timeframes from drone views across your country or region from 2 seperate video's. These timeframes will be your postcards for your playlist. The timeframes have to have a link towards the country, region or ethnic group. * The artist have to be alive at the moment of applications. * The artist must be a real life artists. * No JESC and ESC songs can represent a country. However National Selection songs like Melodifestivalen are allowed to take part. Aswell songs from other contests like Türkvizyon, ABU Song Festivals, All For One Carribean and Liet-Lávlut. * All covers are allowed to be represent except JESC and ESC covers. * Anyone could pick any country, however we would love to see people with less common ethnicities taking their own ethnicities. Like Curaçaoise, Niuean, Sápmi, Luxembourg and Frisian. Voting * The voting will be a 2016- Eurovision Voting System. You have to set up 2 individual votes. The points are 1-8 10 and 12 points. 12 being to most worthy votes. 1 the least worthy votes. * In case of not being on time for voting. The votes will be either randomized by random.org, the most popular jury and televote points or admin choosed points will count depended on the situation and amouth of votes. * You can't vote for your own country. People with two entrees could only give 5 points to the other country. Others * There are plans however if the song contest become popular. But currently there is no type of other type of contests. If the song contest really became popular. There would be various themes such as: junior (1-18 years), Dance contest and an Alternative contest. * There are a few persons who are permenantly blocked due the fact of bullying admins, killing song contest, hate speech, turning friends to enemies and publicly sharing fake information for bullying HoD. However we won't like to mention names, so they'll see it when entering the contest.